


Shopping for Groceries and You

by demishankwrites



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Romance, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: Newt just wanted to do grocery shopping and not to find his crush then be embarrassed in front of him… Or does he?





	Shopping for Groceries and You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A small Newtmas College AU fic that a friend suggested cuz why not, right? UwU. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Bloody hell, wasn't this just a dollar last week?" A man with blond hair cursed in a heavy accented voice, brows knitting in frustration as he stares at his favorite loaf of banana bread.

He walks around the narrow aisle, squeezing through a couple of people, "Capitalism at its finest, man." He mumbles to himself, a frown decorating his face.

Newt releases a sigh and goes near the bag of chips and cookies, rummaging for something else to eat.

Not knowing what to buy and eat, is this really college? He asks himself, still hungry despite already having a fair share of dinner from the canteen of his dormitory.

He was currently studying in Glade University, one of the premier colleges around Paradise City having produced numerous students that have excelled in various fields of life.

It also has the hardest entrance exam, only admitting the best of the best among every aspiring student. Getting in is a story to be proud of, but getting out of this elite university... that's another story to tell in four years or so.

"Why did I even enroll here? I miss my mom, my dad, and my little sister, Sonya." He thought with a sad face.

_College is freaking hard. The infinite sets of readings and reports... How am I gonna make it to Law school..._ Newt grabbed a bottle of coffee, continuing his mental rants inside his head.

"Dear God, can you please at least give a loving companion who'll comfort me, spoil me, and just love me? Please, please?" He whispered to no one, not minding some glances being sent to him.

_Preferably a handsome specimen of a man. I mean girls are awesome, but a man is what I want to have. Someone who'll brighten up my day, cause a stampede of a zoo inside my stomach, get me all flustered and fucking know that I'm gay and into boys. Is that too much to ask?_ Newt thought, releasing a sigh as he takes a final look at the small grocery store.

As he turns to the corner, a man walks in front of him and almost bumping into him, "Oh, sorry." The man with brown hair mumbles, glancing at him for a couple of seconds.

"S-s-sure. M-m-my b-b-bad." Newt retorts, heart beating fast at the sight of the man's handsome face. Those adorable pair of almond brown eyes, chiseled jaw, bloody kissable lips, and just the way he glanced at Newt...

The poor British boy now resembles a ripe tomato, walking along the ice cream aisle while trying to calm his heart beat as if it's going to burst out in shame and embarrassment.

He calms down after a minute or two, the man's face not exiting his mind as he makes his way to the line. He gets behind a petite red head woman who was talking on her phone and what really got his attention was that the man from earlier was in front of the woman.

Newt's eyes animatedly widening, mouth forming an O shape and his mind whispering, "Be casual. Calm down. Be casual." He exhales and shakes his head, heart beating like he was running a marathon.

_Bloody hell, what the hell are you doing, Universe?!_ Newt thought with a frown, unable to notice the small red head stepping out of the line with a light curse then walking back to the grocery aisle. He moves to her spot, just behind the man he was quietly and (not casually) crushing on.

He turns his eyes to the metal shelf beside the cashier, noticing a packet of his favorite chocolates. His eyes lit brightly as he reaches for the packet of chocolates.

_Wait... Why the hell is this bloody warm?!_ He told himself and looked at the chocolates, releasing an audible gasp at the sight of a hand that he was currently holding.

Newt pulls away, the man looking back at him, "Sorry, dude! I was reaching for the packet of chocolates. Not your hand, so sorry." He explained to the man who simply chuckles,

"Oh, sorry. I was looking at it. No worries, here." The man grabs hold of two packets then grins at Newt, "The name's Thomas. My treat." He said as he paid for the chocolates and his groceries much to the blond-haired man's surprise and embarrassment.

* * *

"Wait, we live in the same dorm, Newt!" Thomas said with a wide grin causing Newt to laugh and nod at him. "I guess so, my room number is 116."

Thomas nods, "Mine's 115! Damn, who knew were practically neighbors, right?" He asks with a small laugh, Newt quietly smiling at the beautiful sight he was witnessing.

"By the way, thank you for treating me. You didn't have to, Thomas, but thank you." The blond-haired man said with a soft smile as they walk towards their dorm.

Thomas grins at him, "No worries, man. Consider that as the start of our friendship."

"Yeah... And I hope something more." Newt whispered softly, looking at the beautiful night sky.

"What?" Thomas asked, looking at him.

"Nothing!" He retorted with an awkward smile, scratching the back of his neck.

The two continued chatting about each other and college life, Newt feeling super happy and Thomas feeling the same things as he grins at his new found friend.

He was about to enter his room, "Newt." The aforementioned man looks back and releases a gasp, surprised at how close Thomas's face was to his.

"Wanna have breakfast together tomorrow? I'll introduce you to Minho, my roommate." He said with a smirk.

Newt manages a curt nod, face turning red and feeling warm with the addition of a heart doing cartwheels back and forth, "S-S-Sure! I'll invite Alby, my roommate, over!"

Thomas grins at him, "Great. Nice meeting you, man."

"You too, Thomas." Newt responds with a warm smile.

The man with brown hair moves his face closer to the blond-haired man, "Just call me, Tommy, handsome." He mumbles to his face, smirking widely at Newt.

Hazel brown eyes widened in shock, "W-W-What?!"

Thomas laughs, "Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, handsome. Good night. Do your readings."

Newt was left there standing alone, mind still processing the events. "Did that just really happen?" He mutters to himself, blinking his eyes.

_Your honor, I am guilty of being so gay for that fine specimen. Fine, I'll do my readings, Tommy, as long as you do me. Fuck. Stop it, Newton. Bloody hell._ Newt scolded himself, the readings regarding Sigmund Freud was forgotten as he quietly scolds himself, Alby watching him with an amused smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Newt was fun to write lol. Anyway, thank you for reading! You can check my other fics, if you have time :)


End file.
